what_iffandomcom-20200222-history
What if the Gumazing Gum Girl debuted in the 1960s
The children's Disney/Hyperion chapter book/graphic novel series, The Gumazing Gum Girl! debuted in 2013, which it takes an inspiration of 1960s superhero cartoons, but let's imagine, for this one, if The Gumazing Gum Girl! was "REALLY" made in the 1960s, long before the chapter book/graphic novel series. Changes * The Gumazing Gum Girl! would be debuted as Steve Ditko's 1963 comic book series before Rhode Montijo (The author of The Gumazing Gum Girl! chapter book series) was born in 1973. ** Gum Girl, Rico, Mrs. Gomez, Natalie, Malik, Maria, The Purse Thief, Ravi, and Ms. Smoot would first appeared in The Gumazing Gum Girl! Issue #1. ** Robo-Chef, the human Mr. Hansen, Dr. Gomez, and the escaped monkeys would first appeared in The Gumazing Gum Girl! Issue #3. ** Ninja-Rina, her mom, and Yee would first appeared in The Gumazing Gum Girl! Issue #4. ** Sol Azteca, Miguel, Alma, Lucas, Litza, the Everhander, and the Underhander would first appeared in The Gumazing Gum Girl! Issue #6. ** The werewolf Mr. Hansen would first appear in The Gumazing Gum Girl! Issue #7. * The Gumazing Gum Girl! would've exist on Wikipedia in the 2001 rather than later. ** The Gumazing Gum Girl! chapter book series would've exist on Wikipedia on 2013 rather than 2019. * The Gumazing Gum Girl! would start being made into the animated TV series in 1967, and animated feature films in 1977. ** Most of the films produced by the Walt Disney Animation studios would remain in their actual release years, with a few exceptions. *** The Gumazing Gum Girl! shows and films would also be available on Digiview Entertainment DVDs, along with Cuphead (if it was debuted in the 1930s), Bendy and the Ink Machine (if it was debuted in the 1920s), Argosy Media shows and films (if it exists in real life), and the Obra Dinn series (if it was debuted in the 1910s). *** Some films would not been created. **** The remaining films, such as the SpongeBob SquarePants film series, the Shrek sequels, the 2006 Charlotte's Web film, the Madagascar sequels, the Alvin and the Chipmunks live action/CGI film series, and Sausage Party, would be replaced by the films containing the origins of the other Gumazing Gum Girl characters or spin-off stories. **** Some film characters would've appear in some of The Gumazing Gum Girl! films instead. **** The Cyclops would've been very friendly instead of killing friendly animals. **** Some film characters' defeat would've be in The Gumazing Gum Girl! films instead. **** Goofy Goober would've make a debut in the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Patnocchio" rather than the our real SpongeBob film. **** The Taz from Looney Tunes would've make a cameo in Rico: The Curse of the Franken-Gum-Wad instead. **** Some of the film elements would've seen on some of The Gumazing Gum Girl! films instead. **** Some film songs would've been heard in some of The Gumazing Gum Girl! films instead. *** Some shows would not been created. **** The remaining shows such as South Park, Yin Yang Yo!, The Amazing World of Gumball, The OA, and the Ice Age web TV series would be replaced by some Gumazing Gum Girl spin-off series. **** Some TV series characters would've appear in some of The Gumazing Gum Girl! ''TV series instead. *** ''The Gumazing Gum Girl! characters would make cameos in several other Disney shows and films, and in Who Framed Roger Rabbit and Ralph Breaks the Internet. One example is in the Gravity Falls episode "Sock Opera" when Gabe Bensen performs for children (including Rico Gomez) on the wonders of reading. **** Following the acquisition of 20th Century Fox by Disney in 2019, Ninja-Rina makes a cameo in a cutaway gag in a Family Guy episode where he gets severely beaten up by an angry Peter for crashing his car, while Gum Girl and Rico laugh at it. ***** In another Family Guy episode, Stewie kidnaps Natalie Gooch for one of his experiments in a cutaway gag, torturing her into forcing her to eat one of Meg's pants (the latter as a reference to the Family Guy/''The Simpsons'' crossover special "The Simpsons Guy" when he kidnaps and tortures Nelson and makes him eat a pair of shorts). ***** In even another Family Guy episode, Gum Girl forces Stewie to be in the sticky situation for making a list of victims in a cutaway gag (from "Lois Kills Stewie"). ***** The Family Guy episode "V is for Mystery" would've have Robo-Chef's skeletal instead. ***** Bender's Big Score would've make Natalie's head in cameo instead. ***** The Simpsons episode "Treehouse of Horror XXV" would've have Gum Girl designs instead. ***** Malik and Maria would've sing "Christmas Don't be Late" in Ravi and the Time Machine instead of Crash and Eddie in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. ***** The scene from The Brothers Grimsby would've had a clip from Smoot rather than the clip from South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut. **** Maria makes a cameo in a Gravity Falls short. She is seen repeatedly smooching a picture of Ninja-Rina on "Why You Ackin' So Cray-Cray?". **** Dr. Gomez makes a cameo in Olaf's Frozen Adventure suggesting a Christmas tree and a turkey. **** Blossom in The Powerpuff Girls episode "Imaginary Fiend/Cootie Gras" would've dressed up as Robo-Chef instead. **** The scene from Daddy's Home 2 would've had the clip from Rico: The Curse of the Were-Ninja rather than the clip from'' The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie''. **** The scene from The Watch would've had the clip from Stage Mom: Flipwrecked rather than the clip from Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked. **** David Hasselhoff from Piranha 3DD would've ask a kid if he knows him from Rico: The Curse of the Were-Ninja instead. **** Gum Girl would've make her own cameo in one of the AT&T commercials instead of Gumball Watterson, making Mark Wahlberg calling her a "pink cartoon thingy". **** Gum Girl and Ninja-Rina would've make the cameo in the Teen Titans Go! episode "Squash & Stretch" instead of Gumball and Darwin. **** Gumball would never appeared in the Uncle Grandpa short "The Grampies", but instead, Gumpsey (the gum person based on Gum Girl) would've appeared in it. **** The clip from The Amazing World of Gumball episode "The Upgrade" would've been replaced with the Ninja-Rina: The Next Step episode "The Robotic Upgrading Ninja Dancer" during the Jimmy Kimmel Live! "Unnecessary Censorship" segment. **** Balletjitsu Ballerina (the ninja ballerina superhero based on Ninja-Rina) would've appear in the OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes episode "Crossover Nexus" rather than Gumball. **** Alfie from The Boy Who Could Do What He Liked would've got into the Gum Girl episode instead. **** Gum Girl, Ninja-Rina, Ravi, Robo-Chef, and Sol Azteca would've appear in some of the MAD magazines rather than Gumball, Darwin, Penny, Masami, and Molly. **** Ned Flanders in The Simpsons episode "A Star is Born-Again" would've said "This movie is turning into The No-Mazing No Girl" instead. **** Glorp in the Mixels episode "Nixel, Nixel, Go Away" would've sing the similar song from Rico: The Curse of the Were-Ninja instead. **** Orange and his friends in the Annoying Orange episode would've watch the trailer for Malik and Maria: Revenge of the Island instead of the trailer for The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. **** Jimmy and Ashley from Feast of Fiction would've made an episode about the food from The Gumazing Gum Girl! franchise. ***** They would've also rather made the Triple Gooberberry Sunrise from Rico: The Curse of the Were-Ninja. **** Jack Douglas in the Jacksfilms episode would rather asked if he's excited for Malik and Maria: Revenge of the Island instead. **** The PieGuyRulz video "Why Does SpongeBob use CG?" would've been replaced with "Why Did Malik and Maria use New Superpowers?". **** ROBLOX would've made mini Invinciboy (Malik) shoulder pal and a Invinciboy hat instead. **** The Burgerpants error from Undertale would've read "If you start trouble, I'll bust your bubble". **** The Supernatural/''Scooby-Doo'' crossover episode "Scoobynatural" would not be made. But instead, the Supernatural/''Gum Girl'' crossover episode "Gabbynatural" would've be made. ***** Sam, Dean, and Castiel would rather teleport to the animated world of'' The Gumazing Gum Girl!'' * A Gum Girl Movie would be a 1993 traditionally animated film, being one of the fewer 1990s superhero animated films who came close in terms of matching the same critical and financial success like the animated superhero films. ** However, it can have a CGI animated remake in 2023. * They would've also started to make live action/animated films in 1977. Information The Gumazing Gum Girl is a fictional superhero created by Steve Ditko. She first appeared in the anthology comic book The Gumazing Gum Girl! #1 (August 20th, 1963) in the Silver Age of Comic Books. She appears in American comic books published by Dell Comics, later Marvel Comics, then the Walt Disney company, as well as in a number of movies, television shows, and video game adaptations set in the Gumazing Gum Girl Universe. In the stories, Gum Girl is the alias of Gabriella "Gabby" Gomez. Ditko had the character deal with the struggles of adolescence and financial issues, and accompanied her with many supporting characters, such as Rico, Natalie Gooch, Malik, Maria, Ms. Smoot, and Ninja-Rina, and foes such as Robo-Chef, The Underhander, and Evil Wind. Her origin story has her acquiring stretch abilities after blowing the very big bubble; these include clinging to surfaces, stretching body, shapeshift into different object, and detecting danger. List of Flavors * Mighty-Mega Ultra-Stretchy Super-Duper Extenda-Bubble (Pink) * Galactic Grape (Purple) * Sour Apple Blast (Green) * Strawberry Surge (Red) (Unused) * Orange (Orange) Cast Literature/Comics See literature Video Games See Video Games Filmography See Filmography Music Composers See Music Composers Songs List of songs Trailers * See trailers * See trailer transcript Characters' Defeats See Characters' Defeats Logos * See Gumazing Enterprises * See logo variations Elements See elements Titles Sequences See titles Character Guide List of Characters Sound Effects See Sound Effects Breaking the Fourth Wall See Fourth Wall Why it Sucks or Rocks * See Why it Sucks or Rocks * Reversed Allusions See Allusions Home Media See Home Media Lost Media See lost media